monsterlegendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mop
|row2 = |row3 =643 |raritycolor = thunder|Prev = |Next = }}Mop and Soap Sam used to be a great team which wiped out all their enemies, but one day they got into a feat that ended with Mop wiping out Soap Sam and stealing all his powers! Now Soap Sam is a weak and miserable creature, while Mop is pretty much unstoppable. Stats and Information |book = |relic = |role = |trait1 = |trait2 = |trait3 = |trait4 = |trait5 = |price = N/A|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 244|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h}} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 60|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Warmup = 0|Special Text = |Default1 Name = Humorous Phrases|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 25|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 23|Default1 Warmup = 0|Default1 Text = |Default2 Name = Funny Faces|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 24|Default2 Warmup = 0|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Feline Follies|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 45|Group1a Accuracy = 95|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 15|Group1a Warmup = 0|Group1a Text = |Group1b Name = Gallopin Gaucho|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 30|Group1b Accuracy = 95|Group1b Cooldown = 2|Group1b Stamina = 10|Group1b Warmup = 1|Group1b Text = self: |Group1c Name = Blunt Sword|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 30|Group1c Accuracy = 90|Group1c Cooldown = 0|Group1c Stamina = 21|Group1c Warmup = 0|Group1c Text = 50% chance of: |Group2a Name = Just You Wait!|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 0|Group2a Accuracy = 90|Group2a Cooldown = 2|Group2a Stamina = 25|Group2a Warmup = 1|Group2a Text = |Group2b Name = Fiddlesticks|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 70|Group2b Accuracy = 95|Group2b Cooldown = 1|Group2b Stamina = 25|Group2b Warmup = 0|Group2b Text = |Group2c Name = I Eats Me Spinach|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 0|Group2c Accuracy = 100|Group2c Cooldown = 3|Group2c Stamina = 30|Group2c Warmup = 0|Group2c Text = |Group3a Name = Dizzy Dishes|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 40|Group3a Accuracy = 90|Group3a Cooldown = 2|Group3a Stamina = 27|Group3a Warmup = 0|Group3a Text = |Group3b Name = Puss Gets The Boot|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 0|Group3b Accuracy = 95|Group3b Cooldown = 2|Group3b Stamina = 25|Group3b Warmup = 0|Group3b Text = |Group3c Name = Sinkin' In A Bathtub|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 30|Group3c Accuracy = 95|Group3c Cooldown = 3|Group3c Stamina = 28|Group3c Warmup = 0|Group3c Text = all enemies: 30 damage }} Trivia *Design is a reference to the Dr. Seuss character, The Lorax. *Skills reference some of the earliest, classic animated cartoons: **Feline Follies - Feline Follies, the first appearance of Felix the Cat **Gallopin Gaucho - The Gallopin' Gaucho, the second short film featuring Mickey Mouse **Blunt Sword - Namakura Gatana, a short Japanese animated film which translates to "dull-edged-sword" **Just You Wait! - Well, Just You Wait!, a Russian animated series **Fiddlesticks - Fiddlesticks **I Eats Me Spinach - What Popeye the Sailor eats to enhance his strength **Dizzy Dishes - Dizzy Dishes, the first appearance of Betty Boop **Puss Gets The Boot - Puss Gets the Boot, the first short clip which would become the Tom and Jerry cartoon series. **Sinkin' In A Bathtub - Sinkin' in the Bathtub **That's All Folks! - The signature closing of Looney Tunes Category:Legendary Thunder